


If the feeling is GONE (Sad Story)

by BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson



Category: One Direction
Genre: Just read it hope you'll like it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson/pseuds/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the feeling is GONE...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the feeling is GONE (Sad Story)

**Author's Note:**

> COPYRIGHT BY BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson

Dear Boobear,

Hey Boobear, it’s been what one year since you distance yourself to me. I never have been the same since then. You and I become the best of friends. You remember when we first met? That was so unique and the most memorable memory in me. How about you? The day we become a band is the biggest change in my life. I come to met you, been so close. So close that I fell for you. I never expected it but what can I do? Love doesn’t choose who to fall in it just kinda happened. At first I was afraid because you might judge me or something. I fear for you and the band that we might be ruined because of the feelings I have for you. But I guess I can’t keep this feeling away. It was still there, inside in the deepest part of my heart. You know I can’t contain my happiness when you tell me you love me too. I was so overjoyed, overwhelm but at the same time I was scared. I was so scared that the fans, the people, the lads might judge us. The management might fire us. But I have to admit that what we have is the best memories that I always treasure. We become inseparable. Harry Styles was not Harry Styles when he wasn’t with Louis Tomlinson that’s the fan say. Harry is Louis and Louis is Harry. That is us. Never be separate for each other. Harry Styles plus Louis Tomlinson is equals Larry Stylinson. Funny to think that the fans made up our name combine and it was so cute whenever I hear it my heart beast so fast that it almost rip my chest. I felt like we are so meant to be. We even have fans or you can call them shippers. They ship Larry Stylinson to the core. I know we have this kind of special connection but it saddens me when we have to hide it. I have to admit that it hurts me.

But the biggest regret that I have done is when I let you met her. I just woke up one day that you are no longer mine. You fall in love, in me? No but to her. I was the biggest mistake I’ve made and I wish I could turn back the time when we were so perfect for each other. Every day I woke up feeling so broken and it almost numbs me. I can’t feel anymore. Whenever I look at you, I never saw the light you have in your eyes for me. It hurts that it almost broke my shattered heart into tiny pieces. The feelings we have now been all gone. It was my fault, I know. Every time I look at you, you look away. You were so cold and very distant to me. We were never like that before. But it was all in the past now. I can never turn back the time. I know that I was no longer yours and you are no longer mine. I just what you to be honest to me though in know it will hurt me. I know you are the most honest person I knew.

Do you remember my tattoos? I have to admit that most of them remind me of our days just the two of us. Like nothings gonna ruined it. I always think of you, do you think of me too? I bet not since you have her. They say that you two are so perfect for each other. We were once like that but they never knew. Love was so visible in your eyes whenever you look at her. Sometimes I found myself so jealous of it. You are supposed to be mine, not hers.

Now you don’t have to pretend to anyone. You can love her now. Because I can see that you are not happy with me anymore. I did everything to make you stay with me. The tweet you’ve made is the eye opener of mine that you are no longer mine. I cried so hard. Now I can admit to myself that I have to let you go. Set you free. Free from all the rumors about us, about you gender preference and about all the issues they throw to you.

Letting you go was the hardest part on me because I do really love you. Well that was all in the past now. We are no longer best friends but we are now, strangers to each other. The cliché in the story of us is that I let my love met the person he will love the most but it wasn’t me. Sad but true.

Always remember that I still love you though I know you’re not coming back to me but I just have to let you go.

Let you go if the feeling is gone.

If the feeling is gone

If the feeling is gone

Please don't pretend that you still love me

I can see it in your eyes

And it hurts to admit it

I can tell that the feeling is gone

All i ask is just a little honesty

Though i know that you're not coming back to me

You know i'll do anything to make you stay

But i just have to let you know

If the feeling is gone

There's a sadness in your smile

Though I try to conceal it

I can tell that the feeling is gone

All i ask is just a little honesty

Though i know that you're not coming back to me

You know i'll do anything to make you stay

But i just have to let you go

If the feeling is gone

All i ask is just a little honesty

Though i know that you're not coming back to me

You know i'll do anything to make you stay

But i just have to let you go

I just have to let you go

I just have to let you go

If the feeling is gone....

Stay...

Loving you always,

Your Hazzabear xx

PS: If you ever find my letter, I was now watching you from above. I will always guide you. It hurts to leave you alone but I have too. I can no longer be myself anymore since you’ve been gone. I have to go now Louis, Lou my Boobear. Remember that no matter what I have done in the past I always treasure and never regret it ever part of it with you. Because now I can really tell that what we ever have is now will be gone forever and never been remember. I wish your happiness with Eleanor. Build a happy family with her. Have kids because I know you love kids.

Even if in this life time I can’t have you but maybe in next life I will have you and no one can take you away from me then.

Where I was now was a happy place for sure. Where sadness, guiltiness, pain, hurt and jealousy are no longer to be felt.

I’m happy now Boobear. I wish this made you happy too. I’m no longer a burden in your life.

I’m so happy that I’ve met you in my life. You’ve become the biggest part of it. I wish I can be with you when your hair turns to gray but I guess I can no longer saw it.

No waterworks Boo.

I just want you to smile. A smile that I will bring into the place where I will be be forever.

I’ll wait for you Boobear.

I always have.

I LOVE YOU xx

Hazzabear xx


End file.
